


Lost at Sea, So Deep

by usermechanics



Series: Commissions and Requests [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love at First Sight, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Novella, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Shower Sex, Showers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: He came to Uchiura to relax, but instead he found himself at a dive shop.





	1. Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaddleBuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/gifts).



> I'm not dead.
> 
> I've been working a lot on this fic, and in spite of the chapters, this is, yes, to be released in all one go. It's less about production and more about formatting; this is technically a one-shot, but it was put into chapters at the last minute because...
> 
> ...this fic is sponsored by WaddleBuff, who was actually kinda nice in letting me do what I want with the commission. It was supposed to be a lot less plotty but I found that it felt a bit better to include something like this.
> 
> And with the fact that this was commissioned, there are quite a few things which are slightly different. Primarily, this work ends up spiraling into slightly out-of-character territory, especially during the smut. This was a deliberate decision made by me and the commissioner; he wanted something which felt less like a proper fanfiction and felt more like a fanbook, where there are some discrepancies which can come from it because fanbooks have pictures so the "faceless man fucking an anime girl" thing feels more, idk, appropriate? Does it feel generic? Yes. Is it an example of bad fanfiction writing? Yes, but it's an example of following a commission.
> 
> As such, please remember this: **for Love Live fanfiction, original characters are put under a hefty paywall. I will not write anything LL-related that deals with male characters unless I'm receiving payment for it. This fic is a commission; it may not be what you, the reader wanted, because I focused on fulfilling the wishes of the commissioner.** For those of you who found it because of the idolxoc collection, this is probably something that is second nature to keep in mind.

I chose the Takami Ryokan because I wanted to be close to the sea.

Hell, that’s why I chose Uchiura. My company gave me two weeks of paid vacation, and part of it was that they let me choose where to go; I couldn’t help but choose a seaside city, and when I heard that Uchiura somehow was small despite its distance to the sea, I was set. I hoped that it was as friendly as it looked in the brochures, with the endless beaches and smiling faces and buckets of tangerines.

And now that I stood at the gates of the ryokan, I knew that there was no romanticization of the town: it was as it actually was. Even with how foreign it looked, it felt friendly enough to enter, and the smiling, orange-haired faces of the staff matched their business so well it was almost uncanny. One of them, the most orange, walked behind the front desk, red eyes bright and cheery. Definitely friendly, but definitely professional, despite being no older than a college student. 

“ _ Ohayou! _ ”

Shit. I’m not in America anymore, am I? “ _ Ohayou. _ ”

“I take it that you’re Raffael Clark?”

“Yes.” Immediately, her fingers dove under the desk and she pulled out a book, opening and scanning it.

“And you’ll be staying here for two weeks?”

“Yes.”

“Follow me!” She practically leapt from the desk and towards me before immediately turning on a dime, heading elsewhere. As she said, I followed, letting her navigate me throughout the winding corridors of her family’s inn.

“I take it you’re a Takami?”

“Mhm! I’m Takami Chika. If there’s anything that you want to know about Uchiura, you can always ask me!”

“Well, if that’s the case, Takami-san,” I asked, “is there anywhere that I can truly appreciate the sea? I mean, I know that this city is seaside, but are there any places where the sea looks best?”

Chika stopped for a moment and she turned to me, her lips pursed in thought. She brought a hand to her chin as if stroking an imaginary beard. After a few seconds, Chika’s eyes lit up, a bright smile on her lips. “I have a friend who runs a dive shop! The sea looks absolutely beautiful there.” She turned back around and walked a few more steps, motioning me to the door. “I think she’d appreciate some company as well.”

If that’s the case…

“Thank you, Takami-san.”

“Call me Chika! I mean, you Americans like calling each other by your non-family name, right?”

“Thank you, Chika.” I threw my bag into my room; I was more interested in checking out this dive shop over staying in my room all day. As nice as being able to relax after a long, exhausting trip, I was intrigued by her proposal. The sole issue: I had no clue where on  _ earth _ this dive shop was. At the very least, Chika hadn’t walked that far away before I called her again.

“What’s up?” She turned around, her tone as curious as her facial expression.

“Can you take me to this dive shop?”

I expected any reply other than Chika grabbing me by the wrist and tugging at it,  _ pulling _ me from my standing position. Soon enough, I was walking as fast as she was, back out the maze of hallways and eventually to the lobby and outward.

“Mito-chan! Can you work the desk for a few? I’m gonna show this guy Kanan’s shop.”

“You better be back in fifteen!”

Chika slammed the door behind her and reached for one of the baskets beside the doors. Plucking two tangerines, she handed one to me with a friendly smile.

Pardon me,  _ mikan- _ the only time I saw her frown was when I called the fruit something that wasn’t a  _ mikan. _ Judging by the handfuls she took for herself, she was a fan of them. Before I peeled mine, she already finished one.

And another. And yet another.

The entire voyage, past roads and into paths surrounded by forest--from small town to almost isolated--was punctuated less by talked and more by chewing and citrus peels acting as a guidepath to leaving this forest.

That was until we reached a small, yet quaint, building. There, at the front door, Chika talked.

“Please be careful around Kanan-chan.”

“Hmm?” I asked, popping the last piece of a mikan I stole from her in my mouth. “Why’s that?”

“Well, she’s been stressed out recently. She’s been working the shop tirelessly since she graduated, and her closest friends from school both are studying abroad. Sometimes I come in just to check on her, and I just hope she’s okay. Tell her I say hi, though. I need to run. Mito-chan’s gonna kill me!”

And with that, Chika turned on her heel and darted off. I gulped and opened the door.

“Hello! Welcome to--”

_ Holy fuck. _

The last person I expected to be behind that counter was Aphrodite in a wetsuit. And like Aphrodite, she had recently emerged from the sea, considering that wetsuit: a number that greedily clung to every inch of her body and left (bar its array of purples and pinks) nothing to the imagination. The last time I had seen swimmers was high school, but was I just blind to how  _ toned _ they were, how toned and curvy and  _ womanly _ they looked? And her face was as beautiful as what I could glimpse of her body; purple eyes with Uchiura hospitality beckoning even strangers closer, and a warm smile which screamed friendliness. I felt bad for staring, but I couldn’t look away.

I could only get closer. Hell, I didn’t even notice how close I got until I heard the door slam behind me. Not even the creaky floorboards took my attention away from her. I needed to look elsewhere, towards the other paraphernalia: dusty postcards of the sun reflecting across the sea, the quaint sign hanging on the window with the word “closed” painted on it, a rack of wetsuits and snorkels and other diving accessories, scuba tanks...

“May I help you?”

My revere was snuffed and my attention was back on  _ her _ , that wetsuit-clad goddess carefreely tying her hair back. How she could make such an innocuous action so intriguing was beyond me.

Even her curious head tilts were cute.

“May I  _ help _ you?”

Shit, I was supposed to say something, wasn’t I?

“...”

_ Speak, dammit! _

Words wanted to come out but none of them could; each word was lost, spluttering into a bubble in my throat. I felt like I was choking on my tongue. I could have been; no matter what, I was betrayed by it. My throat felt dry as fuck, and what was I to do: act like a  _ jingai _ and choke on his words the moment he saw some cute girl working after an unceremonious barging into a store?

“I, uh…”  _ Real smooth, dummy. _ “I was wondering if I could…”  _ Don’t stammer, you’re really close to getting it out. What might bring you closer to her? Anything, it can be as dumb an excuse as you want.  _ “...take a few diving lessons?”

Silence for a few seconds. I forced a smile and looked at hers; she wasn’t forcing one at all.

“Of course!”

She beckoned me closer. Why wouldn’t I?

“I’m Kanan, Matsuura Kanan. What’s your name?”

I never thought that I would struggle with someone as easy as saying my name. I ended up haphazardly choking it out as if it were a pop quiz I didn’t study for.

After a few tries, I got it. Twenty-three years of having that name, and that’s all I could show for it.

“Rafael. Rafael Clark. Also, Chika told me to say hello for her.”

“She couldn’t come in?”

“She’s working at her inn.” I breathed easily. I got the ball rolling, and with the first impressions rather out of the way, it felt easier to talk to her. 

“That’s a shame,” she remarked. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen her. It seems like her family work’s getting the best of her as well.”

_ As well? _

Before I could marinade on her thoughts, she threw something at me. It hugged my face like my gaze hugged her curves. Rubbery. Pulling it away from my face, I realized what it was: a wetsuit.

“You can’t go diving without one of these on.”

I pressed it against me, noting that it would fit, but tightly. I looked at her, and how her wetsuit hugged her body; every wetsuit probably hugged as tightly as hers, and even as a guy, I wasn’t an exception.

“Should I take you to the changing rooms?”

“I can find them myself.”

“No, no. You haven’t been here before. I should show you where they are.”

Before I could continue arguing, Kanan grabbed my wrist and yanked me from my standing position. I wasn’t surprised by her strength at all, and with how weak-kneed I was from feeling Kanan against me, I was practically a puppet, dragged by a warm hand towards some changing rooms.

And all I could do was appreciate how her ponytail bobbed with each step. It took every fiber of my being not to look further south, to appreciate her wetsuit-coated derriere. Even then, I found my gaze glued down there, appreciating her rump rolling in that skin-tight clothing; it was as much a spectacle as she was from the front.

Soon enough, Kanan stopped, and after a slight stumble, I stopped with her, directly in front of the changing rooms.

“I’ll wait for you to change.”

After a few seconds of silence, I turned on my heel and walked into the changing room. I looked back for a second, making sure that I wasn’t followed in by her. As much as I wanted her to follow me in here and watch me change, it didn’t feel right. I just met her, after all. I shouldn’t be thinking stuff like this.

I should have brought a lock: the changing room was just a locker room, and none of the lockers actually had locks on them. I didn’t expect anyone to come in; the dive shop seemed quite lazy. It was probably that it was summer, and that everyone was having fun on breaks or cramped up doing family work. I stripped myself naked and threw everything into a locker. After shutting it, I looked back to the sole garment that would protect me from peering eyes: the wetsuit.

Putting it on was easy: zip down, slip in, zip up. It was like pajamas, but a lot tighter. It also hugged very, unfairly, tightly around the crotch. Maybe this was the struggle that Kanan herself dealt with in her wetsuit. It was actually a bit uncomfortable, but it fit; every inch of arm and leg were covered. I stepped out as easily as I stepped into the changing room, met with a glance with raised eyebrows from Kanan.

She prepared. A weight belt wrapped around her waist and a diving mask covered her eyes. In her hands, she held a weight belt and mask, her arms stretched out to give them to me.

“You’re going to need these.”

Grabbing them from her hands, I thanked her and put them on. I guess it was my turn to be examined while I fit my belt and goggles. I didn’t have curves or anything like that; a decent workout regiment gave me what girls ogled like how guys ogled at a girl’s curves. I was fit, and Kanan’s daring gaze made that quite evident. I almost felt vulnerable.

“Anyway,” she said after a few moments; she must have noticed that I was growing a bit uncomfortable with a woman like her staring through my wetsuit. “We should head out to the sea, shouldn’t we?”

“We should,” I replied.

She grasped my wrist again. Her hands were still warm. And as before, she tugged me through her place and out back, towards the sea.

The dock was our runway, the sole separation between us and the far-reaching sea ahead. As wide as infinity and as clear as crystal, the ocean almost beckoned us, glimmering as the sun approached the horizon. It wasn’t quite sunset, but the illusion was forming; we were staring down the last moments of dry land. I didn’t feel like diving anymore. I didn’t feel like taking lessons.

I did, however, want to swim.

“Ms. Matsuura--”   
“Call me Kanan.”

“Kanan,” her name rolled off the tongue almost singingly. “Would it be okay if we just swam in the water instead?”

After a few moments of thought, she nodded. She let go and ran towards the sea, ready to disappear into the abyss.

I had to follow. I didn’t even realize I was chasing after her until I leaped from the edge of the dock: I was fully committed to the water.

Hell, maybe I was even fully committed to Kanan.

Even though the water was cold, it embraced me warmly. I didn’t want to come up and scream bloody murder that I was freezing. The goosebumps running down my arms weren’t threatening.

What was less threatening, however, was Kanan, eagerly swimming laps around me. She was already acclimated to the water; hell, she definitely seemed much more comfortable swimming than walking. I kept spinning, trying to keep my eyes locked on her as she swam, gracefully in my orbit.

I caught her smile, warming me enough to forget just how  _ cold _ the water surrounding us was. There was no force to it, nor was there a general hospitality like she was in front of her desk. There was more to it; a glimmer of teeth, perhaps? No, something much more, something far beyond the scope of any smile I had seen on this trip.

Enjoyment.

She was enjoying herself.

She glanced at me and stopped swimming. She turned to me and widened her smile before swimming away, up towards the surface. Breathtaken, I swam up as well, partially to follow her, and partially to get some air.

When I broke through the surface of the water to get my air, I felt the wind blowing against my face. I shivered. Kanan was in front of me, staring directly at me.

“Enjoying yourself?”

I nodded. She swam away, and I followed. She didn’t have to motion to me or anything. I almost felt a bit guilty following her, as if I did it without my permission, but a few eager glimpses back warmed me. I felt calm and kept swimming, hands digging through the surface of the water with each stroke. I didn’t know where we were going, except away from the dock.

Before I could ask, she dove. Her feet left the water and pointed towards the sky, then they disappeared into the abyss. I took a deep breath and dove in, keeping just enough distance to keep her in my sights.

I was surprised by her swimming ability. The grace she had when she swam around me was not lost in her impeccable form, both tucked in her wetsuit but more importantly with each motion deeper into the water. Hell, how she looked didn’t matter: I enjoyed swimming, and I enjoyed her company. I didn’t care that the weight of the water popped my ears. I wanted to be with her.

I could only hope that she enjoyed my company as much as I enjoyed hers.

She stopped. I accidentally collided with her, sending us just a bit deeper into the water. A spurt of bubbles left her lips in surprise, and I immediately pushed myself away, closer to the surface. I wanted to keep an arm’s-length distance from her; had I pushed her a bit too deep?

After she recovered from her shock, she faced me and did the one thing I did not expect. She smiled a smile which mixed the other smiles I saw from her: she was happy to have found someone so willing to dive so deep into the water with her, but she wanted me to come closer. Enjoyment, and hospitality.

I swam closer. I couldn’t not. Part of me wanted to go up for air, but I couldn’t. I had to stay down, at the very least, for her.

She pointed upward with one hand, and with the other, she grabbed mine. She didn’t circle my wrist; her fingers locked with mine. A torrent of bubbles left my lips as I let out a gasp, and I pointed upwards. I needed air just as much as I craved contact with her; and with her touches, my cravings were sated.

There was no leading and no following when we returned to the surface; we swam as a unit upward. I could tell she had a few more minutes’ worth of breath with her inhale, and I felt almost a bit bad. When we re-emerged, I was panting and she was as well; even the best need to get some air in their systems after a good dive.

“Sorry about swimming into you, Kana--.”

“It’s no big deal.” She laughed it off.

I looked around and was surprised at the lengths that I swam. I couldn’t find the dive shop; it had disappeared into the horizon. It was as if every direction we could swim led to the same result. It was just us and the water.

She caught that I was still panting. As much as I didn’t want to say it, the realization of just how  _ much _ we swam hit me like a ton of bricks, and it was as if my stamina pulled me under.

“Do you want to head back to the dive shop?”

“Where is that, exactly?”

She looked to the sky, the sun ready to dip into the watery horizon. She pointed away from the sun, and with my hand in tow, we swam. Kanan peeled her hand from mine and swam away. I, once again, followed. Even with each embrace of the water, my hand felt empty without her hand in it. 

Eventually, we reached the shop.

Kanan pulled herself out of the water and onto the dock. Before I could follow, she extended a hand, as if wanting to help me out. I took it, and she aided me out.

I didn’t need the help getting out of the water, but I appreciated it. The air was cold, almost menacing; I could feel the goosebumps returning to my arms.

Kanan pointed over my shoulder. “Rafael, look!”

I looked, and immediately I was awestruck; the sky was a blend of oranges and pinks, the sun halfway submerged into the lake. I took a few steps back in awe; after my recoil, the sun was over her shoulder.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

The whole scene dripped with beauty. Being with someone as admirable as Kanan, looking towards something as wide and inviting as the sea, with the sun dropping into it, was almost too much for me. I had to choke out my response.

“It is.”

Kanan looked back at me with a wide smile, the same kind she gave to me when we were deep in the water.

“Feel free to come back whenever you like, okay? I had fun today, and you’re good company.”

“I will.”

 

Day by day, little by little, she kept opening up. It began with swimming and diving, time spent together half-assedly placed under the guise of  _ lessons. _ The time spent at the shop grew by the hour with each passing day. Soon enough, all of my meals I ate at the dive shop, even opposing the free breakfasts that the Takami Ryokan had to offer. We even traded numbers. Days turned into weeks, and if they could, those weeks would have easily blurred into months.

It took only four words from Chika for me to realize something horrifying.

“When are you leaving?”

She asked in earnest curiosity, but it was enough to take my breath away.

“What day is it?”

“Thursday. You’ve been here for about two weeks, Raffael. I’m worried that you might miss your flight back home.”

“My flight is on Saturday.”

With each word of that sentence, I felt a weight crashing on my shoulders. I had not realized that my vacation was almost over until she asked. All my time was spent at that shop with Kanan: whether we jogged or swam together, whether we ate or sat at the dock watching sunsets together. 

“It’s in two days.”

I felt crushed, almost defeated, saying that. Most of my time at work was boring, stuck in a cramped room where the only company I had was a computer with limited internet access and a dehumidifier. I had co-workers, sure, but even they made my work seem much more interesting. They were all the same, and none of them ever seemed to be at the water cooler for any form of conversation during my breaks.

Kanan was different. I don’t know what made her so different but over the past few days, I came to realize it. She made me feel different. She made me feel special.

“Have you told Kanan-chan? I know you’ve been spending a lot of time with her.”

Of  _ course, _ she had to bring it up, even with the closed door between us. And I was busy thinking. All I could think about was how I was going to tell her that I was leaving, that there was a chance that she’d have to return to her bland, dull life.

“I’m going to!” I stripped, slipped on my wetsuit, and threw some clothes on over it. I didn’t think I’d be swimming today, but there was a chance, there was an opportunity to dive further than ever. Maybe we could touch the seafloor.

And to hell if I’m going to throw all of that away.

I opened the door, and Chika was standing out there as if waiting to get the last word.

“Good. If you weren’t planning on it, I would have dragged you to her.” I knew that she was joking, but god it  _ hurt _ to hear her say that. I felt my stomach tie in a knot. She must have known that she accidentally made me uncomfortable, and for the first time ever, she dropped her smile.

“Is something wrong?”

_ Wrong _ was the wrong word. How could something be so wrong if I felt so right with her?

“Nothing’s wrong.”

Her gaze was unwavering, trying to pry at the  _ one _ thing that was wrong. I didn’t think I could give in so easily, but…

“I think I like her.”

Chika’s eyebrows rose, and her gaze felt lighter, almost confused. “Eh?”

“I think I like Kanan, and I’m scared that I’ll hurt her if I tell her that I have to leave.”

After a few seconds of girlish giggling, Chika responded.

“Don’t you think it would hurt her more if you didn’t tell her how you felt?”

Whatever weight was on my shoulders, she blew off with those words. If anything, I felt mad at myself, for trying to hide what I was feeling. But before I could speak, she continued.

“She told me she enjoys your company, and that you’ve spent all your time at the dive shop with her. I think she sees you as a good friend. Wouldn’t it be mean not to tell her you’re leaving?”

Never mind. The weight was back, and the knot in my stomach squeezed. Not because I was her friend, but because I felt horrible. I felt horrible because she was  _ right. _ No matter what, I was going to leave. And I was making a grave mistake. I was about to, and if it weren’t for Chika, I was going to live a life of regret not telling her.

“I guess you’re right.”

She smiled.

“Now, go!”

I did, but not without thanking her first. I had one sole destination in mind: the dive shop. There, I would spill everything. Even thinking about telling her made me teary-eyed.

But it had to be done. I wasn’t going to let this one opportunity fleet away from me.

I crashed into the dive shop with reckless abandon to see Kanan at the front desk. Once again, she was the only person there, and her smile was as inviting as it always was. Yet, it was the wrong form of inviting. Her smile wanted me to get closer, but I feared that what I had to tell her would push me away.

“Hey, Rafael.”

“Kanan, we need to talk.”

Before she could reply, I spilt.

“I’ve only been here because I’ve been on vacation. I’m leaving in two days. I wanted to tell you this, but I didn’t realize just how quickly time passed and I didn’t know how to say it.”

My words rang through the building. There was nothing to say, but she turned around, and from what I could tell she cupped her face in her hands. Her breathing was heavy. I struck a nerve and knowing that felt worse than anything I felt at the ryokan. I  _ hurt _ her.

Yet, after a few deep breaths, she spoke, as if nothing was different. “All good things must come to an end eventually.” She walked away from the front desk and towards the dock. I followed her, the creaky floorboards punctuating each step.

The sea seemed so cold, so  _ foreign _ . The place where we swam together almost seemed different, even if the same sun beat down on it and, after a few garments were thrown aside, we were in the same wetsuits. I couldn’t take a step. Hell, only she was only in her wetsuit. I couldn’t. Even as she ran towards the sea. I couldn’t follow; my feet didn’t allow me to run.

She noticed.

She slowed down as she reached the edge of the dock and looked towards me with a curious glance. “Aren’t you going to swim with me?”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“I want to tell you something, and I need to tell you now. If I don’t, I don’t think I could tell you ever.”

“Why don’t you tell me up here?”

“It’s more appropriate if I told you while we were swimming.”

As much as it didn’t exactly make sense, I understood enough. I stripped to my wetsuit, and Kanan ran towards me with a slightly concerned look.

“Is everything okay?”

“Not really. I just fear that I might not see you again after this. I mean--”

Kanan tugged me along, and instead of speaking, I ran. I ran with her and we careened into the sea once more. She didn’t let go, not even to become acclimated to the water’s viciously-cold grasp. Her hand was the only thing I felt which was warm, but it didn’t stop her. She swam, and I followed. We swam away, and we were swimming deeper.

I looked at her. With each stroke, she fought back tears, tears that I couldn’t help but think I caused. And with each stroke, we were swimming deeper, into recesses of the sea I didn’t think we could swim together.

We definitely couldn’t at the beginning of my vacation, for certain. What surprised me more than how deep we were was that Kanan tired out first. She still was able to hold her breath, but she was definitely struggling.

Then, she turned around and did the one thing I never imagined her to do.

She embraced me.

I learned a few days into my vacation that Kanan was quite physical, and she loved giving hugs whenever it seemed like she wanted me to cheer up. This time around, she was the one who needed cheering up. I felt her sobbing against me, bubbles leaking from her mouth haphazardly. She was crying. She was vulnerable, even in the embrace of the sea and in my arms. She squeezed me tightly, hoping that I wouldn’t ever let go.

And, to seal the deal, as she calmed down, she kissed me.

That was what she wanted to tell me. That’s why she wanted to swim.

And I felt like shit.

It wasn’t for much more than a few moments, and I didn’t realize she kissed me until her lips left mine. I lingered in her arms, and slowly, she started kicking towards the surface. I helped her, and when we reached the surface, I had more questions than answers.

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” I had no other questions.

She responded by squeezing me and gasping for air, just to let out a few more sobs. “I’ve wanted to tell you that for days now. I’ve wanted to tell you that I love having you around at the shop. It’s been so boring, so dull, so  _ dry _ , and you’ve brought a spark of joy into my life. It’s been a lazy few weeks, and I’m happy that business was slow, just so I can spend time with you. It feels like whenever you’re around, I’m taking a break from my life. I can’t thank you enough for it.”

I pat her on the back. “I wanted to tell you something like that too. I love spending time with you. Hell, I love y--”

She snuffed me with a kiss. She knew what I was going to say, and she agreed. I felt no regret as she pulled away. Hell, I felt relaxed, and I could tell that Kanan, too, was calming down.

“What time is it?” Kanan asked.

“I have no idea.”

“We might need to cut this short for today. I forgot that I’m getting a fresh shipment of wetsuits today.”

“Should I come again tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

And with that, we returned to the dive shop, and inside, there was a man with several big boxes beside him. Kanan would be busy all day with this work, wouldn’t she?

“Do you need help?”

“You’ve helped me enough these past few weeks.”

“But I’m leaving in two days!”

“Have you started packing up yet?”

“Not a lot, but I’ve started.”

“You should pack up everything.”

“Why?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Before I could respond, she was talking with the other man fast enough for me not to understand it. There was nothing pidgin about her speech: it was pure, unadulterated Japanese. She knew what she wanted, and there was no point in fighting her.

Thus, for the first time in two weeks, I left the dive shop in the morning.

The return to the ryokan was filled with looking at my phone like it was a photo album. All the memories from the past two weeks hit me like a ton of bricks. Pictures of Kanan preparing to dive off the dock, her form as impeccable as always; images of the sun setting into the sea, filling the sky with majestic oranges and reflective purples: each one, even if I took them the day I came here, felt like it was only yesterday.

The afternoon was uneventful. Most of it was spent packing up all my stuff. All I left out was two sets of clothes and my diving gear. I couldn’t help but think about what she said, about why I should pack everything up. I planned on doing that tomorrow. But even in my lack of understanding, I felt calm, almost too calm. She had a plan; it wasn’t her to do something like this.

It seemed off that she would throw me aside like that so quickly, especially after what she said.

_ You’ve brought a spark of joy into my life. _

I wanted to be mad. I wanted to throw everything away, delete the photos off my phone, and destroy that wetsuit she gave me. But every time I tried to, I couldn’t bring myself to doing it. I could hear the pain in her voice as she choked her confession out. It hurt too much for me to do anything. It wasn’t the pain of my gut retching and tangling further into a Gordian knot.

The pain was in my heart. It hurt so bad I wanted to cry.

I couldn’t do this to her. I couldn’t do this to myself.

I texted her.

_ im done packing can i come over? _

After a few seconds, I received a picture from her. It was a corner of the dive shop with a box full of wetsuits and a caption which said  _ not now, sorry _ .

I sent her just a  _ k _ in response and turned off my phone. It hurt, but not enough to do anything like getting a bunch of booze and blacking out. I didn’t want to be disinhibited; not with Kanan, and not with one of Kanan’s closest friends a few doors away at any given moment.

My phone buzzed again. Kanan. I opened it.

_ ill make it up to you tomorrow. promise! _

I forgot how good relief could feel, but I needed to make sure.

_ will you? _

She responded almost immediately.

_ i will _


	2. So Deep

I woke up to my phone buzzing on the floor. It must have been a wild night; I couldn’t remember any of it. Swatting my hands around my futon, one thing was made clear: I was alone in an almost-empty room, and the only things I had to show for it were a few bags and suitcases in the corner. I tumbled out of bed and grabbed my phone, checking what broke my sleep.

Kanan.

_ come over _

_ bring your bags _

_ are you awake, Raff? _

_ ill be waiting _

Every other text, which came by the second, was her repeating one of those four comments.

_ i have nothing to do today _

I had nothing to lose. I texted her back.

_ is this a date? _

After a few moments, my phone buzzed in my hand.

_ maybe _

Even if I had to do things like pack up, going on a date with Kanan was more important. There was nothing left for me to do, considering all my belongs were in the corner, ready to head home. All I had to do left was run. And grabbing my bags, that’s what I decided to do: run. I bolted out of the ryokan without as much as a hello to any Takami, and not even the weight of my stuff was able to stop me. I was on a mission, one granted by Kanan herself, and anyone who thought that I wouldn’t go on it was insane. The jogs, the marathon swims, the occasional run all across Uchiura: it all prepared me for this moment, where it was easy to run even if everything I had on me made me look like a hiker instead of a runner.

Yet, by the time I reached the dive shop, I was panting. My clothes were damp with sweat from the pounding heat and seaside humidity. I saw Kanan through the windows, and her smile grew when she saw me. It wasn’t her usual warm, inviting smile; there was something quite a bit more  _ something _ about it.

I realized that  _ something _ when I came in when she walked up to me, trying to make as big a show as she could in her wetsuit. She had come from a dive, drops of water flinging off her hips with every slightly-exaggerated step in her sashay towards me. I didn’t even notice that she had pressed up against me until I felt her breasts against my chest.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” she spoke, her voice distinctly low. Her breath grazed my ear, and I shivered. My hands found purchase at the flare of her hips, desperate to keep myself from going any lower.

“Why wouldn’t I? I mean, it’s the last time we’d see each other.”

She pushed herself onto her toes, her breasts shamelessly grazing up my chest. “For now,” she whispered against my lips. “For now…”

She pulled back and motioned towards a corner.

“You should probably put your stuff down somewhere. I wouldn’t want it getting  _ ruined… _ ”

I put my bags down in that corner next to a few empty boxes. Her words lingered a bit too long in my mind; just what did she even  _ mean _ by not wanting to get my stuff ruined? Before I could ask, I felt Kanan brushing up against me, her body rubbing up against my arm. My eyes widened as I made the connection, but I didn’t give a shit about my belongings, not when there was someone purring against me. I looked at her, my smile incredulous; I couldn’t push flirtiness through it at all. It all felt like a dream, as if this wasn’t actually happening, and somehow, at any given moment, I would wake up.

My feelings were amplified as I felt Kanan digging herself into me, her lips painfully close to my ear. I could hear her soft pants, that she was needing something more than what she led on. Her breath was hot against my jawline.

“Should we take a  _ shower _ before we swim?”

My heart skipped a beat, and playing it cool felt almost impossible. I knew what was going to happen; this was the first time Kanan had considered this, and even then, something felt off about how she said it.

No. The time to think was over.  _ No more thinking, Raffael, only doing. _

I ran my hand down her back, stopping only at the crest of her ass. I pressed my hand into the expanse of flesh, weighing it underneath her wetsuit. Instead of a complaint, I was greeted with another long, heated sigh. Each breath into my ear was a disinhibition; whatever Kanan wanted, she would get, no matter how rough it were.

“We should,” I said with the last bits of chastity faltering in my voice. With that, she pulled me towards the showers. She made sure to spend her sweet-ass time sashaying as we headed over, making sure to accentuate just how juicy and toned her ass was underneath that wetsuit. Her hips swayed, her ass jiggled, and she was parading herself as much as she could. By the time we reached the showers, I wanted to tear into that garment and plow my dick between those cheeks.

And she had absolutely no qualms of  _ tearing _ my clothes off; I was left in just my shoes in mere seconds. I kicked those off and threw them aside, too, before heading to the same stall that Kanan was in. If she was going to be acting like this, she had to understand the consequences. I didn’t care about how the water cascaded down her wetsuit, leaving her about as glistening as the day I met her. This was my last day with her, and there was no past, no future. There was only the present, and I needed to take all the control of the moment.

And that started now, with Kanan’s shoulders against the wall and her lips against mine. This wasn’t one of those kisses from before, where there was regret or any bullshit. I kissed her like it was the last time I could; I didn’t know if I’d see her again, let alone when. Tongue against tongue, the only feelings that coursed through me were unbridled passion and fervid desire.

My tongue’s scope was nothing to my hands, feeling her underneath that thick, rubbery suit. It was something, but not enough, to be palming her with that garment in the way. Her shivers with each grope weren’t enough. How she wrapped a leg around my waist, inviting my cock to prod at her rubber-clad snatch wasn’t enough; could she even  _ feel _ my ministrations? And that zipper down the middle of her wetsuit pointed directly at me, desperate to be pulled down just enough for me to sneak underneath and touch her skin.

I couldn’t help it. I zipped it down just enough for it to rest underneath her breasts, and the top of the suit fell limp, creating an ample expanse of delicious, sun-tanned skin. I pulled away from her lips, exchanging gasps with her; as sweet was the taste of her lips, I wanted more.

Kanan whimpered and craned her head, and my lips fell on her jawline, kissing down and relishing every noise she made and every weak rock of her hips against mine. I relished her curves as steam permeated through what little space was between us, my lips against her skin ensuring that I wasn’t hallucinating. Her flavor dimmed by shower water, I kissed down her neck, leaving half of her neck red with hickeys. I relished every moan from her throat that resonated against my lips, each one leaving me hungry for more.

Yet, what was more appetizing than her moans, was how, with how her wetsuit sagged, that I could see most of her breasts; there was no bikini top covering them. Her breathing was heavy, and each breath drew them closer and further towards me. They beckoned.

I reached into her wetsuit, hearing the zipper slide down as I opened it like a curtain, areolae peeking out like rising suns. With another greedy tug and zipper scream, the rubber gave way, her breasts falling from their curtain. I was drooling at the sight of her chest, how her nipples were already stiff with arousal, begging to be licked.

“Fuck,” I mumbled before taking one into my mouth and suckling at it like a newborn. Kanan shivered, and I started licking, taking in her stuffy flavor against the softness of her breast. I glided my tongue against her nipple, and I heard her take in a heated breath. She wrapped her leg tighter around me, making sure she stayed stable; I felt her other leg starting to give way to her pleasure, and she wasn’t even close to  _ ready _ to be fucked.

“Raff!” Kanan moaned, her sluttish mewling music to my ears. I grasped her other breast and squeezed it softly, feeling her heartbeat speed up against my lips. Her breast fit perfectly in my hand; my palm coarsely ground against her nipple, cutting off her moans with a shivered inhale. I smirked, toggling her other nipple with my tongue and taking in her whines. Her hips rolled rougher against mine, if not to keep herself upright. My cock was at full mast, rubbing almost painfully against her wetsuit. The rubbery texture was growing irritating too quickly once more; I wanted to feel more flesh, to feel her folds rubbing wetly against my tip. I grabbed the zipper and pulled,  _ pulled _ , desperate to get it off of her…

...I had realized just how primeval I was acting when I held the zipper in my hand, detached completely from the rest of the wetsuit. I pulled away from her with a dumbfounded expression, cursing myself for my overly-aggressive ways. Kanan, however, was interested in it. Unwrapping her leg from my waist, she turned around and grabbed onto the faucet, and she started parading her ass again, as if it were a trophy. She rolled it deliriously close to my cock, and with some sways, she nuzzled it against her cheeks. With a step forward, my hips pressed against hers, my hands quickly getting busy finding appropriate handholds on her body: I squeezed one of her tits and slipped a hand under her wetsuit, plunging my hand between her legs. Her clit, pebbly and slick with arousal, practically greeted my fingers, and as I rubbed it, I felt Kanan’s legs growing weak against mine.

“Oh, please, Raff… More…”

I couldn’t. The position was too awkward for me, with her bending over and my hand in that position; I pulled away, which was met with a very stern and disappointed look. As if I was going to outright  _ stop _ then and there. I pulled my hand away from her breast and brought both hands to her ass, making sure to give both cheeks harsh, loud spanks.

“Kanan deary, spread your legs a bit…”

She did, and she pushed her hips back just a bit more. The spectacle was fantastic. Her wetsuit was definitely a size too small for her; it was too tight in the breasts and definitely way too tight in the groin. The rubbery material clung to her pussy, and her lips were noticeably outlined. I wanted to dig a finger inside, make her feel that rubbery wetsuit against her walls and show just how awfully unnecessary that garment became, but my mind was more focused on one thing:  _ off. _ My fingers dug into her thighs and grasped onto that wetsuit, and I yanked from different directions, hoping that the wetsuit would have  _ some _ give into my demands.

_ Rrrrrrrrrrrip! _

Perfect. The tear formed went up to her tailbone and all the way down to her clit, exposing all of her groin. How her pussy glistened with juices tempted me, and how a small pool had formed where the tear ended made me harder than I thought possible. I felt like if I didn’t wrap something around my dick  _ now _ , I would die.

But just to make sure, I opened that tear further, exposing all of her taint, all of her ass. It was a useless piece of clothing now, and I wanted her to know that: not even the barrier of her dive suit would save her from her passion. Judging by her mewling, I didn’t even think she cared that I just ruined her dive suit. She could get another. Instead, she looked at me with a half-lidded expression and a sultry smirk.

“Are you going to  _ fuck _ me, or what?”

_ Not yet. _

I sandwiched my cock between her lips, feeling how tight they were. God, what a fucking  _ catch _ ; a woman this beautiful and athletic with a pussy this small, this tight, this  _ wet _ , all seemed like a dream; a dream which was further enticed by her words of encouragement interspersed with moans of pleasure whenever my tip rubbed against her clit.

“You’re gonna stretch me out with that…”

She was so lust-addled that she didn’t even realize that my cock was fully hard. It would be cruel to keep going, to give her more of this pleasure; her heat was already radiating full stop all over my cock to the point of her pussy practically drooling all over it, and I hadn’t even fingered her.

“Don’t worry, Kanan; I’ll make you so wet that it won’t hurt.”

It didn’t matter if she was as wet as she could physically get; if this were to be my last day with her, then I was going to cherish every waking moment of this beautiful, beach-toned body. Fingers digging into her thigh with one hand, I grasped onto her ponytail with the other, yanking her upwards. Kanan whined; there was too much pain for the given pleasure, but a few rubs to her clit with my thumb numbed her, transforming those screams of agony into passionate, pleasure-filled moans. I returned to her neck, any patches of skin not agonized by hickeys suckled and teasing nipped at. She turned to look at me as much as she could with her ponytail restricted by a clenched fist, her lips pouted and desperate.

“Raff, please, I can’t take it anymore! Fuck me already!”

I wanted to keep teasing her like this, but her desperation was growing too much for me to take. I reached down her leg and thrust it up into the air, hooking her ankle around my shoulder, and I pushed my hips back, my dick sliding between her folds and pressing deliciously against her entrance.

Then I pushed in, balls deep, in one go. I groaned at how tight she was, suffocating my cock and milking it out of all it’s worth. Judging by how she let out a juicy moan, she, too, was sated by that alone. I stayed inside of her, basking at how stretched she felt around me. My prick throbbed inside of her, and as I grew acclimated, Kanan threw her head back and tossed me a wink.

Then, she squeezed her pussy around me. It was almost impossible not to cum from that alone, and when she rocked her hips forward, I groaned. Basking was over; it was time for me to spend every moment making sure that if the impressions of me in her mind were to go, the impression of my cock in her cunt wouldn’t.

It was a struggle to pull back, with her pussy desperate to keep me in, but I managed. I was shivering as only my tip was inside her; the steam surrounding my shaft, between our bodies, was ice compared to the heat of her folds. When I plunged back in, I was invited in, my balls gravitating to her clit before smacking it and filling the room with the sound of hips against hips. The next thrusts were easier, and before I knew it I was fucking her, filling her with that dick she wanted.

“ _ Ha… haa… _ ”

Kanan’s groans were music to my ears, each punctuated with the sharp smack of my pelvis plowing into her ass. I didn’t know what she was saying; I didn’t even know  _ if _ she was saying anything. All I could hear was heavy panting, slutty moaning, and the occasional “fuck!” I felt the urge to join her, but instead of doing so, I leaned forward just a bit and bit down on the base of her neck, taking in that scream and how she asphyxiated me.

I plastered her shoulders with kisses and bites, marking it as red as her ass, ever-clapping so readily against me. I loved how she tittered against me, rolling her neck around to be as accommodating as she could be. Kissing her shoulders made her shiver, and my tongue slathered her goosebumps. Kissing her neck caused her to groan, and I savored it against my lips. My hands ran up and down her sides, taking in the expanse of her skin before grasping her breasts, taking them in for the handfuls that they were. My fingers dug into her flesh, wishing to coax more moans as my kisses grew hotter, my pounding more intense inside her cunt.

“Raff, fuck! I’m gonna cum!”

No she wasn’t.

I didn’t know what possessed me in that moment, but I stopped entirely. My hands cupped her breasts and I pulled away from her neck with a loud smacking noise. My thrusts, too, slowed to a crawl, my tip scraping against every nook inside of her. I pulled with enough force to fight her sucking, and all she could do was pathetically rock her hips, waiting for me to have a change of heart and start plowing her in earnest. It wasn’t just about being in each other’s arms anymore; she wanted to feel like a woman, and that was what I intended on doing.

I wanted her to be  _ mine _ for tonight.

“Beg for it.”

“ _ Haa _ ?”

As innocently as she tried to portray herself, she was as innocent as the juices that dripped from her cunt and onto my thighs. Her eyes were too clouded with lust for this to be confusion; she wanted it, and she tried her best to push herself up and down against my shaft, only to be greeted with a rough thrust upward that kept her squirming, but it didn’t bring her to her peak. She milked me for everything, but I denied it the best I could. Instead, with a harsh squeeze to both breasts and a bite right behind the ear, I repeated myself, making sure she heard me loud and clear.

“ _ Beg _ for it.”

“I… I want...”

Kanan was trying her best to get those words out, and the only thing which I could give her until she was able to let all of her demand out was a slow thrust every so often; with each one, I heard her resolve break, crying out more hungry, more desperate moans. She was so close to cumming all over, even with the slow fucking, and I stopped, making sure that she knew exactly what I wanted.

“What do you want?”

And boy, I didn’t expect her to give such a performance.

“I…” She began once more, her free hand finding purchase one of mine, and she  _ dug _ my hand into her breast, twisting it so that she could punctuate her first word with a moan. Yet, she kept going, her shaky hips quivering against mine. “I need it… Just don’t stop! I want you to fuck me and I want to cum all over your cock!” She pressed her lips against mine in a frenzy, the shower water feeling cool as our bodies kept rubbing against one another; I sped up again, sated with her reply, and almost immediately she came.

The shower that hit my head was now different from the one that hit my thighs; it was hotter and smelled of sex. Sticky strands of quim flew from her pussy and hit my legs, coating them in a thin layer of her essence. I stood there panting, knowing that if I were to move, there was a risk that I, too, would let loose inside of her and paint her walls white. I couldn’t; I wanted to show her that there was much more to me than just one orgasm for her.

Kanan steadied herself as much as she could as my cock popped out of her, glistening with her quim. The water was on its hottest setting yet it still felt like bead of ice pelted me. Kanan brought her other foot down, both of her legs quivering as if she was close to falling over.

To make sure she didn’t, I pinned her against the wall before lining my cock up with her lips.

“You think you’re ready for another round?”

Kanan looked back with a goofy smirk, her eyes half-lidded and foggy with lust. “I can go again…”

Even if my cock wasn’t filled completely with cum, I wouldn’t have refused how enticingly she swayed her hips, or how hot and flushed her pussy was against me. I gave her a few moments for her lips to grow acquainted with my tip before I shoved all of my shaft into her, filling the room with the satisfying smack of hips slapping against ass accompanied by a loud, lustful moan. I reveled in it. I reveled in that sound, and how her ass ground against me as if she were waiting for me to continue. It took everything in me not to cum. I groaned, my breath passing her ear and falling directly onto the tile in front of us, further fogging it. And yet, she still rocked her hips, pushing my dick against her walls with every motion.

“You think  _ you _ can go for another round?”

That was all I needed. A wave of something bloomed through me, something far stronger than the urge to blow my load: I wanted--hell,  _ needed _ \--to prove that I was able to reply to that stupid remark with something more than a goofy, lusty grin. My hips grew a mind of their own and all of a sudden I was plowing her in earnest, hips snapping from balls-deep to only the tip at a rapid pace. Whatever jokes were coming from her were now gone, her lips parted and letting out those delicious moans which only fueled me further.

The only sound I hadn’t heard before was scratching at the tile; Kanan was desperate for a handhold, and the faucet was good enough for only one hand. I pushed her shoulders into the wall, completely pinning her with my body. With how tightly her pussy squeezed me, I didn’t think she minded.

God, it was  _ impossible _ to keep fucking her, and I didn’t even care to ask about if I should have put on a condom. It was too late to ask: waves of pleasure wracked my body and left through my dick, in white-hot splurts of cum which I didn’t realize I released until I pulled out and watched as my cum shamelessly leaked out of her as if I overflowed her. I unpinned her; I felt too weak to keep her against the wall for those few seconds after orgasm. Yet, Kanan’s hips almost seemed to follow mine as I pulled back, even though I wasn’t inside her anymore. I didn’t realize what was going on until I heard the sound of something fleshy hitting the floor. I came to, and there Kanan was, with the curve of her ass the zenith of her body in that position. She was face down and ass high in the air, her legs spread and her pussy leaking cum like she, too, became a faucet.

I would have asked if she were okay, but what she did next left me with nothing else but a knot in my throat and a resurgence of lust able to re-harden my dick to full mast instantly.

Kanan felt up her legs and towards her ass, and she dug her fingers into her crack before spreading herself like her this was a game show, and the tiny, puckered treasure between those cheeks was my reward for bringing her to the floor. Her anus twitched, beckoning me to shove my cock into it and spread it like how I mangled her pussy mere minutes ago, and I thought that I was hallucinating. The way that droplets of water fell between her cheeks and glistened as they crossed that pink, puckered entrance, and how  _ tiny _ it looked in comparison to my cock; it made my head spin with lust. There was no way that Kanan goddamn Matsuura was going to let me  _ near _ her--

“I want you to fuck me  _ here _ ...”

She, for a moment, scuffled upward, trying to pronounce her ass further, but she returned to her regular position, sliding against the water- and cum-soaked floor. And there was no way that I was going to refuse this offer, now that it was  _ spelled out _ like that. The only thing that I worried about was that I wasn’t going to fit, and as I brought my dick to her cheeks, that seemed like a real issue.

And as I rested my tip against her asshole, watching as the entrance disappeared behind my shaft easily, I was worried. That worry washed away as I pushed forward, barely giving anything to see just how resilient her ass would be to my onslaught. All I earned from it was her breath hitching. And as I lowered myself, trying to fit into her, she kept trying to say something.

“R-! Ra-!  _ Raa _ -!!” Between each attempt at her saying my name, she devolved quite quickly into lust-filled babbling. I wanted to babble, too; all of the sweat, cum, water, and everything between us.  _ Still, _ it felt impossible to push in, and even as, by miracle, her ass succumbed and I pushed inside, each inch inward was as difficult as the last, spreading walls which felt more tight, more  _ raw _ , than her pussy. My cock was asphyxiated each inch of the way through, and I  _ knew _ from how Kanan was acting that she was fully enjoying this; the sound of something hot and sticky splattering against the tile at a rate  _ much _ more than the shower faucet filled my ears before I was done. 

I had no more cock to stuff inside her, and all she could do was squeeze.

These weren’t the squeezes of her pussy desperately trying to milk me. These squeezes felt more like she wanted to  _ flatten _ my cock and outright destroy it. I felt my heart trying to jump out of my chest when she squeezed, and I grasped onto her ass,  _ digging _ my fingers into her just so she knew how I felt. 

The best part about Kanan’s ass was how sensitive she was; it took just the  _ thought _ of pushing or pulling before she started mewling in heat, and from what I could see from just a few strokes in, her tongue was pressed against the floor and drool was copiously leaking from her mouth. She lewdly babbled as I lamely wiggled my hips back and forth, unable to start thrusting inside her as she clamped me. I felt sparks with each attempted thrust, and with each pull back they grew hotter, searing through me and clouding my mind further.

Eventually, with one slow drawl backwards, I released my cock from the confines of her ass, met kindly with droplets of water; I prayed that the water would help me thrust into her with more ease. My knuckles were white as I pulled out of her, and when I let go, finger-shaped white marks dotted her tanned skin, the first marks of what would hopefully become many.

Of what  _ will _ become many.

My hands found purchase at her waist as I sank my weight into her, feeding her ass the cock which she craved; the sounds of water drumming across my back and my hips clapping against hers were nothing compared to her addled cries and lust-drunk slurs, each one requesting that I keep going. There wasn’t any reason for me not to, and I had just begun. My thrusts grew hungrier and faster, watching as her body fought not to be pushed into the floor with each slam of my form into hers. I was primal again, and it didn’t matter to me that this wasn’t where it  _ shouldn’t _ go: if it weren’t, neither of us would be enjoying it so much.

She was  _ trying _ to help out. A lame wiggle of the hips every so often interrupted my flow, crashing my tip into a place which was accompanied by her thighs clenching and shuddering around me. She didn’t moan as much as she bleated, relishing every second of what I gave to her. And her hands were rubbing up and down her body, sliding across parts of her that the wetsuit both covered and didn’t cover: one of her hands sunk to her taint, daintily spreading herself with her index and ring fingers so she could plunge her middle finger as deep inside of her as she could. I couldn’t see her spreading herself, but I felt almost a pool of wetness against my balls with each slap alongside her finger grazing the underside of my sack. And she kept squeezing and  _ squeezing _ and with that finger inside her fondling her pussy she was squeezing harder and  _ harder. _

With each thrust, I moved her, and eventually, somehow, she was pressed against the original cum stain against the tile, still somehow not washed away by the water. With her cheek pressed against that large glob of white, she stuck her tongue out and started licking at the ground, tasting my cum from off the tile. She mewled and licked at it like she was a kitty lapping at milk. I was fucking her silly, and she was taking anything if it meant she could taste me.

I roared. I didn’t care if this was my last day with her: Kanan was mine and mine alone, and as she sprayed my legs with a mix of our cum, she marked me as mine.

My hands traveled down to her breasts, giving her a bit of needed attention down there; in this mess of glances, moans, and orgasms, words finally came to me, ones which were spurred by the heat shamelessly attaching my thigh to her cunt.

“You’re a dirty girl, cumming from having a big dick in your ass…”

“I couldn’t help it,” she languidly slurred. “It’s not like I’ve gotten off to the idea before…”

I manifested every bit of self control trying not to blow my load in her from that alone. Images of her in her bed filled my mind, coyly toying with her body as she heatedly whimpered to the ceiling my name. Even if my dick was as deep in her ass as it could have been, there was something special about those thoughts. I felt heat pooling through me, and my entire lower body felt tense, as if my willpower wasn’t enough for me to withhold my second orgasm.

I needed her to stop talking.

“You’re a naughty--oh,  _ fuck! Raff! Don’t stop! _ ”

I squeezed her breasts and began fucking her ass in earnest; I felt like I loosened her up enough with all of the slow thrusts that I did before. The same sparks from before heated my cock further, and the coolness of the shower kept me going, as if stamina was rained down on me. Water and sweat dripped from my body to hers, and I kept my gaze on those rivulets as they traveled down her muscular back and to her ponytail; even the sight of her gorgeous buttocks bouncing with each smack of my hips would have brought this second wind to a close by filling her with cum. For the first time of the day, I was screaming louder than she was, praising her for how fantastic her ass felt and how beautiful she was and everything on my mind about her.

The thought that today was my last day with her hurt, and I needed to stretch out every moment.

And the way she captured my heart was nothing compared to how my body convulsed as I came inside of her ass. My mind was blank for a split second and the only thing I felt was my cock pulsing inside of her, filling her ass with my seed. She squeezed, letting out lewd giggles as she milked my cock of all it’s worth. My eyes wanted to roll into the back of my head, but I kept my gaze on her beautiful body, watching it as it became once more a receptacle for my cum. Even as I finished, my cock buzzed with heat and fell dead limp immediately, and it more or less flopped out of Kanan without much of a fanfare.

Kanan caught a glimpse of me in my state, more or less defeated, and she slowly rose to a sitting position before pulling me in an embrace. Even if it was muffled, the soft sound of something sticky falling to the floor beneath us filled my ears.

Her cunt grazed my cock, and my body twitched; another round, at the moment, was quite out of the question. 

“Raff?” Kanan huffed against my lips, and I responded in kind by kissing her. She tasted sweet yet lusty; I couldn’t describe it in any other way than perfect. There wasn’t anything I wanted to say: having her arms wrapped around me and her chest pressed against mine was good enough. Fuck, it was better than enough. When I pulled away, she ground her hips against mine, and I let out a little cry.

“Do you think you can go for another round?”

“Not right now, Kanan. That last one took a bit out of me.”

That didn’t stop her from trying, grinding her hips into me and crooning about how this might be the  _ only _ time that I’d be able to do this to her. The way her lower lips smothered my cock and wetted it with her quim surprised me in how well it worked, and my cock grew semi-erect. She gave a smirk, and she stood up. I looked up, then down to the white puddle between her legs, and how there were drops falling from between her legs into that mess. She turned around, and I learned where those drops of white were coming from: her slightly-agape asshole.

I didn’t even know how she was able to make me so hard in everything she did.

I pulled her into me, sandwiching my dick between her ass cheeks. After a little wiggle, she pulled away. She grabbed the faucet and turned it off, leaving me dripping and Kanan a dripping mess coated in water. She then grabbed my hand and led me out of the showers, not caring to put anything on, so we ended up marching through the dive shop in the nude.

I nervously scanned the area as she paraded us through, almost scared that there was going to be some stern father catching his daughter nude with some foreigner. The fear was, however, nothing compared to how Kanan sashayed, making sure that with every step, her bubbly ass jiggled and rolled around, beckoning for me to forget about everything and just focus down there. It reached a point that once we were out of the main dive shop, and into the part of the place where Kanan lived proper, I spanked her, and basked in the mewl she gave.

“You could have gotten us caught.”

“Don’t worry. My father’s out for the weekend.”

I wasn’t exactly sure if that was supposed to be relieving or not, but I wasn’t going to argue. I wasn’t there to argue; I was there to be with Kanan for one last day.

Actually, fuck it, I was there to fuck Kanan’s brains out.

She tugged me in her bedroom, and shut the door behind us. It was a small place with not a lot going on in it: there was a bookcase against the wall full of books about astrology and scuba diving, and to the wall opposite, there was her bed, draped in pastel green bed sheets. There were no posters, or paint, for that matter--but there were a few plushies of different animals scattered around her bed, and one of a dolphin resting next to her pillow.

Before I could get acquainted to her room, or even compliment it, Kanan sauntered to her bed and laid down upon it, making sure to spread her legs as wide as her bed’s positioning could allow. Hips facing me, she looked at me with a half-lidded glare as she  _ dug _ her fingers into her pussy, filling the room with the sound of her stirring her sex. She huffed and bit her lip, her face completely flushed with arousal. She added another finger after a few thrusts, hungrily staring at me and my cock.

“Come aaah-on, Raff,  _ ah, fuck! _ ”

I was spellbound, only taking a few steps at a time; part of me didn’t want to prematurely end her show, but at the same time, it felt foolish of me not to, especially as her free hand not only ran across her curves, but also took the time to peel that wetsuit off of her. Her fingers only left her pussy to toss the destroyed garment aside, and finally, there she was: in the nude, hairless and beckoning for me to fuck her.

And before I knew it, I was in her bed, and her lips were around her fingers while my dick was deep inside of her.

  
  


Kanan’s bedroom was nothing like how it was when we entered it.

Books were scattered all over the floor besides the bookshelf, some pages stained with clear and white splotches; those same splotches dotted the floor like a bad paint job. The walls were covered in claw marks and drying strands of Kanan’s juices, with puddles of cum on the floor besides them. The bed was ruined; the legs were broken and all the stains, those beautiful stains of Kanan squirting herself silly, must have at this point seeped through and into the mattress. Surrounding us, an audience of cum-stained toys watched as their owner got plowed into the mattress, their applause substituted by the weak squeaking of springs just about ready to give out from overuse.

I was nothing like how I entered the bedroom: my cock was pulsing as I kept pounding away into Kanan, with each thrust trying to push her into the mattress. I put my all into it, thrusting all of my weight into her as my dick tried to plug in all the semen I filled her up with. I was red and unable to think straight: I was an animal, with all of my effort put into making sure I wasn’t just having sex with, but I was  _ fucking _ Kanan as if it was my last day on Earth.

And Kanan was absolutely nothing like herself: all of the lead that she tried to keep from earlier was gone, happily submitting into her sexual desires. Her hands swirled around her body, from her tummy filled gladly with load after load, to the sides of her bruised and well-worn ass, to her glistening, searingly-red clit, to her cum-whitened tits. With her rubs, she stirred my undried cum around her body, and she occasionally brought her lips to her ever-agape mouth to lick them off, the sole time she wasn’t moaning about how much she  _ adored _ it.

“Raff! Fuck! I’m gonna…”

I pulled out of her and brought my hand to her pussy, my fingers fixated on her buzzing clit. I smacked and rubbed it, giving that harrowed bud all of what it was worth; I knew that’s what Kanan loved most. Her hips quivered and rolled with each spank and rub, with the sounds of my hand against her sloppy, wet flesh covered up by her loud moans.

Kanan squirted.

Not even the ceiling was safe from our lovemaking.

I was in awe at the sight of the magnificent arc of her quim, completely surprised at how ludicrously hot it was, of Kanan crying out about how much she loved this treatment accompanied by what I could only assume was her biggest orgasm of the day. I was in awe of how far she shot, and how there actually ended up a puddle of her juices clinging to the ceiling, of all places.

I was surprised that I was able to keep going, and my dick was still hard, while Kanan seemed to almost be ready to snooze off. I chuckled and pressed my hand against her pussy again, stirring her reddened lips with my middle finger.

“Are you open with doing some more?”

Kanan huffed, trying to push herself out of the bed. She was surprisingly successful; her legs were quivering as if they didn’t work anymore, but she surprised me as she stood up as if it were nothing. She stood proud, her holes dripping my cum, and she headed out of the bedroom, muttering something under her breath. I followed, not really trying to keep much of a distance.

We headed back into the dive shop proper, watching as there was nobody in sight. Of course it was like that: the sign on the window pointed to the world saying that it was closed. Kanan wobbled towards that sign, and I followed, wondering what she was possibly thinking about doing with it.

She pulled it off of the wall, turned it around, and put it around her neck. She turned to me for one moment, with the word  _ open _ dangling near her breasts.

“I’m open for  _ anything _ if it includes you.”

Kanan pressed herself against the window and pushed her ass towards me, like she did against the shower wall. It was so different looking at her now than before: the bluish hand marks on her ass, and how red her pussy was; it was hotter than the sight of her when she was pristine and pure, because  _ I _ did this to her.

Kanan reached behind and she dug her fingers into her pussy before she  _ spread _ herself. All of the sex we had in the bedroom, all of those loads I bust inside of her pussy, leaked out of her and fell to the floor in one near-continuous creampie. As it smattered across the floor, my cock hurt from the blood flowing to it. I was appalled at the sight of my cum being shamelessly leaked out like that, but at the same time, it was hot as fuck.

My tip pressed against her steaming cunt, and I pressed my chest against her back, with my lips against her ear.

“Are you open for a refill?”

Kanan’s hips rocked backwards, trying to fill herself with dick. I pulled back with her, denying her what she wanted most.

“You haven’t answered me yet.” My breath fanned past her ear and fogged the window.

Kanan shuddered. “I said I’m open for _ anything _ , Raff…”

I thrusted her into the window, pushing her body flush against it. Her body fogged up the window in a few thrusts, creating a halo against the glass. With each thrust, her clit rasped the glass and squeaked against it. Her breasts grounded upon the glass, and her hands ran up and down the window trying to find anywhere she could grasp onto.

There wasn’t anything: the only support she had was being squeezed between me and the window. Her fingertips whined against the glass as they slid down, adding to the erotic symphony already complimented with the sounds of her clit’s squeaking. Everything else had felt almost cliché: my cock felt numb barreling through Kanan’s swollen, over-stimulated cunt, lubricated with a mixture of her quim and what was left of my cum inside of her, with both of us fighting to see who would cum next. Pump after pump left me empty-headed, completely fogged with lust and with my eyes gravitating to whatever I found hot about Kanan: the sweat dripping down her back and collecting cum as each drop paraded down to the small of her back, the heat of my cum dripping from her asshole back onto my dick and immediately being stuffed into her pussy, how those walls squeezed and tried to force be both in and out of her at the same time. It was a routine, and we both were a single ragdoll, united by the genitals, and unsure of what would happen next.

We fucked up against that window, and we fucked throughout the dive shop, staining the walls and floor like it was her bedroom and like how our cum stained our thighs in a goopy web. Everything was a surface for me to press Kanan against, from the dusty old postcard holder which toppled in two strokes to the racks of wetsuits where she grasped onto those garments and tore them apart in her lusty frenzy as if they were nothing more than damp wrapping paper. Her dive shop was just a playground for us, one where we could do whatever we wanted without the watchful eye of any father or grandfather, or patron.

We were free to be ourselves, free to be lost at sea within one another in our sea of lust, with my cock as deep as it could go in her: so deep.

And I wanted to push that.

After leaving the floor of the dive shop a goddamn Jackson Pollock of cum, I pressed her against the spot where I saw her when we first met: against the front desk. She clawed into the far edge of the desk, fingernails digging ever so slightly into the wood as I continued to plow. I knew I was running out, and that my stamina was fading fast; Kanan, too, was growing almost limp against the table, with her entire torso resting against it almost as if she was ready to give out.

How long had it been?

As soon as I asked that question, I felt the heat of the sun falling from the sky starting to peer from the back window and against the sea: we had been fucking quite literally all day. Every position was exhausted, and we were just about spent, physically and mentally, trying to fuck these emotions out of us so that tomorrow we could live a life without each other.

I wished it worked like that: I was addicted to the sight of her half-lidded eyes, dark with lust as she peeked over her shoulder just as much as I was addicted to those swollen lips in a perfect circle, with that tongue I’ve tasted so many times peeking out slightly. I loved every blemish that was left on her otherwise-perfect body, and the ones that I found on her which weren’t from me (in retrospect, her nudity was  _ wabi-sabi _ ). I was addicted to that voice whether it was matter of fact or croaking, desperately telling me to go  _ harder _ even when I put all my weight into her and tried to mend her to that desk.

And by the way she coaxed, how her hips swirled, and how her pussy asphyxiated my dick, I knew she was addicted too. We were addicted to each other, to the point of where nothing else mattered, not even our breaking points: those were afterthoughts. I didn’t even consider that I might have been so weak after this that I wouldn’t be able to go to the airport.

If that meant more time at Kanan’s, with her, then it was definitely worth it.

But I had decency. It was time for us to finish. I put all my weight into pushing into her, each thrust filling the room with a cacophony: hips spanking Kanan, Kanan’s chest rubbing against the glass, groans and moans. I dug a hand into that ponytail, the perfect handhold, and I tugged her. She cried out in pain, but I snuffed it with a kiss; she immediately quieted to a mewl and suckled against my tongue, letting my flavor, mixed with the moments where I dug my tongue inside her and ate her out, settle on her tongue.

And I kept banging her, my hips racing to push beyond her depths and into the desk. I needed to feel her cumming around me once more before I could be halfway satisfied (I accepted that I would  _ never _ be satisfied with fucking her, nor did I believe that I could ever grow sick of her). It didn’t take much for us to cum: we were oversensitized, and for the first time today, we came at the same time.

While Kanan milked me with squeezes which rivaled how her ass first felt, I spurted out ropes of cum which felt like liquid fire. It burnt through my dick and into her, and with each pulse, I felt my arousal falling; this wasn’t an arousal that could be salvaged like the  _ many _ times Kanan teased me with her body, but one which wouldn’t allow me to fuck anymore.

I was at my sexual limit.

I grew limp in Kanan’s pulsing folds, each squeeze a searing pain that went through my whole body. And with that limpness, my cock popped out without much of an issue. I was surprised that I was still able to stand, but it felt almost relieving to be able to do so.

Kanan was not so lucky. Never did I expect to see Kanan limp and without stamina, with all the jogs and swimming that we did, but she rested against the desk almost as if her legs were asleep. Kanan’s hips stirred almost as if they had a mind of their own, but I knew not to take in the temptation: even as I gave her a teasing rub, she cried out and bucked her hips away. She was fucked to her absolute limit. She mumbled something, but I couldn’t understand it. What I did understand, however, was that she didn’t want to deal with any more fucking.

“Say, Kanan…”

She slowly looked at me and lifted an eyebrow.

“Do you want to see the sunset?”

Kanan gave a slight nod and pushed herself off of the desk. Her legs looked like they were about to give out, and before she could, I scooped her up and held her in a bridal carry. How appropriate.

“Quite the gentleman…”

She chuckled, and I followed. I was glad that she was slowly coming back, because if she were as faded as she was when I was plowing her, then she wouldn’t have seen the beautiful sunset. And it would have been a shame: it was just like the night where we met, but we were bereft of clothes.

That, and she leaned against me, almost as if using my bicep as a pillow.

“Raff, do you think you’ll ever come back to Uchiura?”

She looked at me with large, almost reddened eyes. There was a bit of pain in her voice, as if she was scared. I held my composure, even though I was probably more scared: the stress of work, and how there was no co-worker who came close to how amazing Kanan was…

“Definitely.”

If my company learned that I spent all my vacation screwing around and falling in love with a local, I would have been either murdered, or worse, given no opportunities to go on vacation again. It was a worthwhile sacrifice, and I needed to keep my tongue on it. I was supposed to be professional here.

It was worth it.

I was surprised at how easily Kanan cleaned up.

I was so used to her being cum-coated, sweaty, and red that I almost forgot that she could look presentable. Granted, it must have been uncomfortable wearing a turtleneck and jeans in the Uchiura humidity, but the cool air of the train station made it much more bearable for her. And even in something that looked almost like a page out of anti-fashion, she looked adorable and huggable. Even though her eyes were red and watery, almost as if she was watching her best friends being murdered one by one.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving.” Kanan choked out.

I pecked her, trying to calm her down. It hurt seeing her like that, and how she spoke shot me in the heart. “Kanan, you know that I’m going to return someday. I promise you.”

After a few moments of silence, Kanan pulled me in an embrace, making sure to squeeze me as tightly as she could. I returned the favor, trying to mend her body against mine one final time. She pressed her face into the nook of my neck, trying to hide her sobs. I ran my hand along her back, doing all I could to try to stop her from breaking out in a full cry.

“I can’t let go of another person I loved!” She mumbled into my shirt. “First Dia-chan and Mari-chan, and now you!”

“Kanan, relax. You have my number, and I promise that I’ll call you whenever I can, just to make sure that you’re alright.”

All I heard was her crying, muffled by my shirt. It took everything for me not to cry, too. I didn’t know about these people she was talking about, Dia and Mari, but I knew that they were special to her. I squeezed her, trying to get all those tears out of her, and to let her feel my strength once more. It was enough to cease her crying, but I still squeezed her. I wanted her to have every last moment she could have spent with me before my train came and I had to deal with leaving her for…

...hopefully a few months.

...probably several months.

...maybe even a year or two.

It hurt thinking about that, but vacations came few and far between in work, especially considering I had several decades worth of working at my company. There were probably months of vacation that I had which I could look forward to, or I could possibly find a way to work at the dive shop instead, so I could have the luxury of being with Kanan every day.

It was something to consider, but I would have to keep it as a surprise and I’d need to talk to her parents, who would probably be quite upset at how I left their place. I didn’t care: Kanan was miserable and lonely in a place that honestly looked like it didn’t change for years on end. I didn’t know if the shop was any better than how it was, but worker morale was definitely much higher when I was around.

After all, their best worker was crying knowing that she wouldn’t see me for awhile. I knew that it would feel like forever, like how long this embrace felt. It was a minute, according to Kanan, but it felt like I held her for a day. And that wasn’t even mentioning  _ yesterday… _

The only reason why she pulled away was that my train arrived, and my back was faced to it.

“Go on,” she said. “I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“Of course.”

Kanan then pulled me in for a kiss. It felt so much different than every other one that she gave: it didn’t have the rash immaturity of the first one, nor did it have the sexual weight of all of the others. This kiss felt mature and loving, like the ones that I expected wedding kisses to felt like. It wasn’t a wedding kiss, one which was about the joy of eternal unity. It was the opposite: a fleeting moment of unity before division that would feel eternal. Her lips were soft, and she clung to mine, desperate to keep us together until the very last moment.

And when that moment arrived, she pulled away and directed me to my bags.

“I’ll call you when I get home safe.”

“I can’t wait.”

 

Being at home was strangely miserable.

My room was much more spacious than that of the Takami Ryokan, but outside of that, it felt lonely. My bed was no bigger than Kanan’s, but it was different knowing that I wouldn’t have anyone, or anything, to hold. Posters littered my walls, but it was nothing compared to having company.

The only company that I had was on my phone, and probably awake. It was pretty late, 9:00PM, but jet lag kept me up, almost as if I had just woken up from a long, painful dream sequence.

The new number in my phone proved otherwise: Kanan Matsuura.

I clutched my phone, and I called her.

It was nothing like how it felt to have her in my arms, but I would have taken anything to have something similar to contact with her. I felt like I was at home when I was calling her, even though I was sitting on my bed when I talked with her.

Home was with her.

At home, I was lost, hung to dry, when I wanted to be lost at sea, so deep.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not really that obvious, I'm trying to move away from the shorter stuff and instead I want to produce longer things. Idk. I might include some short things but there will be some longer content.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
